ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
"Untitled Movie about Video Game Characters"
Right now this video game movie is titled Ultimate Alliance, but the title may be changed again. Video Game Characters *Mario (Super Mario) *Sonic (Sonic the Hedgehog) *Pac-Man (Pac-Man) *Link (The Legend of Zelda) *Pikachu (Pokémon's Pikachu) *Kirby (Kirby: Legends of Dreamland) *Ness (Earthbound) *Fox McCloud (Star Fox) *Captain Falcon (F-Zero) *Samus Aran (Metroid) *Crash Bandicoot (Crash Bandicoot) *Spyro (Spyro: Legend of the Dragon) *Captain Olimar (Pikmin) *de Blob (de Blob) *Mr. Game & Watch (The Game & Watch) Idea similar to "The Avengers" This movie may be similar to the Avengers because each of these characters will have their own movie before they get together to save the world, this the movie will take place in Los Angeles, California, since the Avengers have New York. They'll save the world from Os'minostranes (Russian: Octopus + Aliens), plus there will be Master Hand and Crazy Hand, and their leader named Orin Braxton. The Whole Story for bringing in the Video Game Characters to Save the World Charlie L. Scott was a professional gamer of video games, then Captain Rick Medonium of the Saviors of the World (SOTW) was tracking down Os'minostranes, Master Hand, Crazy Hand, and their leader Orin Braxton and got some message from them that they'll threaten all of humanity soon, so Captain Medonium gave a message to Charlie L. Scott reminding him that something's gonna threaten humanity so he was hired to recruit about 15 characters that can fight, so Charlie already knows who to pick. After the end-credits of Super Mario, Mario came inside his house and Charlie appears inside his house, and talks to Mario about having him save the world, and said to Mario, that it's not just you, there'll be more and the film ends, then said on the screen Sonic the Hedgehog is coming this Holiday Season. Before the end-credits of Sonic the Hedgehog, Charlie didn't have a talk with Sonic, but he had a talk with Chris Thorndyke talking about Sonic joining the Assembly Team, then after following end-credits, Sonic appears from the sky and lands near the houseboat, then one of the family in the houseboat was wondering what was that. Before the end-credits of Pac-Man, Pac-Man was finding his way out of the maze and while he was at a dead end, Charlie appears from behind him and talks to him about having him join Mario and Sonic to save the world, after the following end-credits Brad Spackle was at a forest in Hyrule, and saw something in the forest, then Brad reminded Charlie in the walky-talky saying that he's found something, then shows a bright sword on a stone (telling people that the Legend of Zelda is coming), the films ends, then said on the screen The Legend of Zelda is coming this Summer. After the following end-credits of The Legend of Zelda, Link was about to put the sword back to where it was, then Charlie appears and tells him that he may need that sword again because he said that something's gonna threaten humanity and said to come join the Assembly Team. During the end-credits, a Post-Credit Scene of Pokémon's Pikachu, Pikachu was on top of a rock relaxing, then Charlie appears and talks to Pikachu about having him part of an Assembly Team, Pikachu moved it's head up-and-down in a yes position, then Charlie captures Pikachu in the Pokeball. Before the end-credits of Kirby: Legends of Dreamland, Charlie talks to (????) about Kirby being in the assembly team, after the following end-credits it shows Giygas floating over the city of Onett (telling people that Earthbound is coming), the film ends, then said on the screen Earthbound is coming early next year. After the following end-credits of Earthbound, Ness was walking home then Charlie appears near the tree when he was walking, then he talks to him about joining the assembly team. Before the end-credits of Star Fox, Fox was at his station and behind him the screen turned on and Charlie talks to him about joining the assembly team, after the following end-credits, Leon Brice was at Mute City looking at flying cars, then he talks to Charlie in the walky-talky saying that he found him (telling the people that F-Zero is coming), the film ends, then said on the screen F-Zero is coming this Summer. After the following end-credits of F-Zero, Captain Falcon parks his (flying vehicle), then Charlie appears and talks to Captain Falcon about joining the assembly team. Before the end-credits of Metroid, Samus was on her ship, then Charlie was on the screen in the ship, he talks to her about joining the assembly team. After the following end-credits of Crash Bandicoot, Crash was wondering where to return the Chaos Emeralds what Dr. Cortex took from Planet Mobius, then Charlie talks to Crash that he'll take them, and talks to Crash to come join the assembly team. During the end-credits, a Post-Credit Scene of Spyro: Legend of the Dragons, where Spyro was on top of a mountain while the sun was rising, then Charlie appears and talks to Spyro about joining the assembly team. Before the end-credits of Pikmin, Captain Olimar was ready to leave Hocotate, then Charlie comes from a landing ship and congratulates Olimar for protecting the Pikmin from being eaten by Bulblax, for that he's letting him join the assembly team, after the following end-credits, Brad Spackle and Leon Brice appear behind the bushes and they look at something, they call for Charlie L. Scott, then he said that they someone with a paint job, then shows all of Chroma City all white (telling people that de Blob is coming), the film ends, then said on the screen de Blob is coming next month. After the following end-credits of de Blob, and before it said on the screen de Blob will return to Ultimate Alliance, then it shows de Blob finding a white spot to cover up, then Charlie appears and talks to de Blob about joining the assembly team. Before the end-credits of The Game & Watch, Mr. Game & Watch realized that he's out of the game and is in the real world and gets out into the balcony of the house and sees cars down below, then gets back inside the house thinking about where he was, then Charlie appears in the balcony, and told Mr. Game & Watch that he's in the real world, and told him that the world needs one more character, because all the other fourteen characters are ready to save the world, and told him to come join the assembly team, then after the following end-credits, and before it said on the screen Mr. Game & Watch will return to Ultimate Alliance, then it shows Mr. Game & Watch cooking at home. Charlie enters and tells him if he's ready to go, then he cleans up, then Charlie tells him the world is counting on you, then Mr. Game & Watch made computer sounds in a really position, then Charlie nods his head, and then shows all the video game characters that’ll feature in an all new Live-Action/Animated Crossover Film, next summer all characters (Mario, Sonic, Pac-Man, Link, Pikachu, Kirby, Ness, Fox, Captain Falcon, Samus, Crash Bandicoot, Spyro, Olimar, de Blob, and Mr. Game & Watch) come together to save the world, then shows the title “Ultimate Alliance: The Assembly Begins”, and shows the release month and year. In the beginning of the year, it'll show a 15-minute short film, where Charlie and the video game characters are having a talk about something's gonna threaten humanity. The Assembly has begun. Live-Action Casts *Charlie L. Scott (CJ Adams)-The Master of Video Games who was hired by SOTW to recruit 15 fighting characters, for them to save the world. *Captain Rick Medonium (Joseph Mazzello)-The Captain of SOTW. *Mike Scrapper (Liam James)-Captain Medonium's Assistant. *Brad Spackle (Max Charles)-SOTW Co-Assistant. *Leon Brice (Jake Ryan Keiffer)-SOTW Co-Assistant #2. *Janet Anderson (Christina Ricci)-TBA. *Marianne Gale (Ariel Winter)-TBA. *Jamie Wilson (Colin Ford)-The Beverage Servant. *Orin Braxton (Seth Dusky)-The Main Antagonist of the film. TBA Casts *Bug Hall *Zachary Mabry *Courtland Mead *Jonah Hill *Nathan Gamble *Asa Butterfield *Jaden Smith *Bobb'E J. Thompson Sequel All fifteen characters will return in the Sequel. * Marth (The Fire Emblem) *Pit (Kid Icarus) *Bomberman (Bomberman) *Popo (The Ice Climbers) *Solid Snake (Metal Gear) *Banjo (Banjo-Kazooie) *Jak (The Adventures of Jak and Daxter) *Cloud (The Final Fantasy) *Chell (Portal) *The Master Chief (Halo) *Lara Croft (The Tomb Raider) *Megaman (Megaman) *Frogger (The Frogger) *Erdrick (DragonQuest) *Ryu (The Street Fighter) All 30 Characters will return in the third Sequel. ParraTheScreenwriter (talk) 22:41, June 25, 2013 (UTC) Category:Films Category:Movies